Angel with a shotgun
by demoninuyashalover
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha can no longer be together because of the sealed well. Kagome think about the times they had together on the shard hunt , Kagome graduates high school she trys to go down the well will she meet her gardian angel? Will Inuyasha get to see his angel as well? A/N: This is rated K there should be no cursing if there is sorry i didn't check.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Angel with a Shotgun belongs to The Cab.

* * *

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun**_

_**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun **_

Inuyasha was once again in the old branches of the sacred trees sulking and cursing the well.

Yes, the well it was 'dried up' it had no magic anymore it was sealed.

_**Get out your guns, battles begun**_

_**Are you a saint, or a sinner**_

_**If loves a fight, then I shall die**_

_**With my heart on a trigger**_

Inuyasha thought back to the final battle when they went face to face with Naraku and the Shikon no Tama.

He also thought about the moment he met Kagome the Angel who unsealed him from the Goshinboku.

_**They say before you start a war**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore**_

_**If love is what you need a soldier I will be **_

Inuyasha leaped down and headed to the village he lived in as well as his friends and their kids.

"Inuyasha!" he heard a woman's voice called he turned around and saw Sango running up to him with a baby on her back.

"Hey Sango what do you need?" Inuyasha asked he raised one of his brows.

"Can you watch Hikari and Hitomi for me while me and Miroku do our laundry?" Sango asked a bit winded from the run.

"Sure I'll come over in a minute." Inuyasha said smiling at Sango he loved their kids they were cheerful and always smiled.

Like Kagome.

"Thanks Inuyasha I'm sure the girls would love to have 'Uncle Doggie' there." Sango said giggling at the nickname they gave Inuyasha.

"Keh, no problem and they just love my ears" Inuyasha said as one of his ears twitched.

Sango smiled "Thanks again and Inuyasha they really do love you, you make them feel safe; they don't like to go outside for a long time without you even if Miroku is with them." Sango said her eyes softening.

"Keh, I love em' too their like family also you and Miroku of course," Inuyasha said looking away ", well see you later." He called back as he walked away.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun **_

_**Fighting till the wars won **_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back **_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe **_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have **_

_**And I wanna live, not just survive, tonight **_

*Kagome*

Kagome was walking down the seemingly endless halls to her math class.

She missed Inuyasha even if he was a jerk to her sometimes…well almost all the time; but he had his nice moments.

*Flashback*

"Inuyasha is this better?" Kagome asked worried.

"yes, Kagome you smell nice…" Inuyasha said with his eyes closed he was currently human and was bitten by a spider demon.

"Now just wait a minute, you said you hated my scent!" Kagome said frowning and confused.

"I…know…I lied." Inuyasha said before he drifted to sleep.

*Flashback end*

Kagome smiled 'He was nice at that moment,' Kagome thought continuing down the hall.

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin**_

_**Don't mean I'm not a believer**_

…_**and major Tom, will sing along**_

_**Yeah they say I'm a dreamer **_

"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha yelled concerned.

"Scar of the Wind, get away from Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled growling at his enemy.

"Feh, I'm not so easy to kill," Inuyasha said glaring at Kouga.

Kagome felt a tear slip down her cheek '_Inuyasha…_' Kagome thought in a whisper.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun **_

_**Fighting til' the wars won **_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back **_

_**I'll through my faith, babe, just to keep you safe **_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have **_

…_**and I wanna live, not just survive, tonight **_

"Here are the new graduates of 2013!" The principle said loudly.

The former students cheered and threw their caps into the air; Kagome left and found her mother waiting outside with a smile on her face.

_**Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa **_

_**I'm an angel with a shot gun…**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won…**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back **_

"Congratulations Kagome." Kagome's Mother said smiling.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said smiling.

" Kagome!" Kagome's friends yelled running up to her smiling.

"Hey you guys." Kagome said smiling and waving her hand.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Yuka asked them.

"I don't know," Kagome replied shrugging.

"Well I'm going to be an announcer." Eri replied to Yuka.

"I'm going to go to a good college." Ayumi replied smiling.

"I think I'll go to college, and then find a guy like Kagome!" Yuka said giggling then winking at Kagome.

Kagome and her friends chatted then said their good byes.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun **_

_**Fighting till the wars won **_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back **_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe **_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have **_

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun) **_

…_**and I want to live not just survive tonight **_

_**(Live no just survive) **_

Kagome was at the lip of the well 'Inuyasha' Kagome thought sadly as she placed a hand on the lip of the dried up well.

"Go ahead Kagome." Kagome's mother said smiling softly.

"Momma, what do you mean?" Kagome asked shocked and confused.

"Inuyasha's probably waiting for you; I think he waited long enough." Kagome's mother said with a smile and a tear falls down her cheek.

"Thank you momma, I'll miss you." Kagome said as she hugged her mother for the last time, and then jumped down the well welcomed with a warm blue light that she hadn't seen in three long years.

*Inuyasha*

Inuyasha had the twins in his lap while they tugged his poor ears.

"Tell your kids to stop tugging my ears." Inuyasha said growling with annoyance.

"Sorry Inuyasha/" Sango apologized smiling fondly as her kid played with their 'Uncle Doggie's' ears.

"Kid's not too hard." Miroku said as he placed the sheets on the clothes line.

'_That's…that's Kagome's scent!_' Inuyasha thought, he picked up Hikari and Hitomi and pulled them away from his ears ignoring their protests.

"Slay the Kitsune," Inuyasha said he tossed them on Shippo.

"Slay Kitsune," Hikari giggled pulling Shippo's hair.

"Slay Shippo," Hitomi giggled pulling on Shipp's hair bow.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha ignored him and ran to the Bone Eaters Well.

He reached down and a small, soft hand grasped his large, callous hands he pulled up and Kagome up.

"I'm sorry, have you been waiting?" Kagome asked smiling at Inuyasha staring into Inuyasha's amber gold eyes.

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into a hug "what have you been doing?" Inuyasha asked smiling burying his nose into her hair.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Sango and Miroku called their eyes widen "K…Kagome!?" They said shocked.

"Hi you guys!" Kagome said smiling widely at them.

"Welcome back Kagome!" Shippo said smiling happily.

"Welcome back Kagome-sama." Miroku said smiling.

"Welcome back Kagome-chan." Sango said smiling.

"Hai, I'm back thanks you guys!" Kagome said still hugging Inuyasha.

_**...and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight **_

_**They said before you start a war**_

_**You better know what you are fighting for**_

_**Well baby you are all that I adore**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

'_I'll start a new life … with Inuyasha_' Kagome thought smiling riding Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha ran up to the hill that over looked the whole village and beyond they smiled at each other.

'_A new life together with my Angel/Guardian Angel_' they thought together.

* * *

I hope you loved it!

~Demoninuyashalover~


End file.
